pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWikiOddish
Edits Thank you for the edits. Just make sure to point out gender differences by placing Gender differences section under Biology section. Energy ''X'' 21:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :It's okay, just take your time. Energy ''X'' 23:06, August 6, 2017 (UTC) You're still placing them at the wrong spot. You should place them under the Biology section, which is located at the top of the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:38, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Just don't forget it next time. Also, sign your messages with your signature by using the four tidles (~~~~) and make a new section for your message. It willbe easier then to find your message.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:57, August 7, 2017 (UTC) No need to write *Pokémon name*'s, the 's is not needed. You only need to write the Pokémon's name and that's fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:55, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Edit Make sure to place Etymology under Trivia. Energy ''X'' 20:29, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Headlines Mind that Origins and Etymology headlines are a part of Trivia section. Also, you don't need to use those spaces between headlines. Energy ''X'' 17:55, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 17:20, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :When adding Origins or Etymology section, make it that they are sub-sections of Trivia section, like this. Energy ''X'' 14:51, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please cite your source for this. It is questionable content. Energy ''X'' 15:22, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Ultra Sun Moon How do you manage to know the old Pokémon being added to Alola in USUM that didn't appear in trailers? Does this mean you have done data mining to find out these information? Diana Lover (talk) 15:39, November 9, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 15:39, November 9, 2017 (UTC) I just managed to find the full list of added Alolans! Here's it! https://www.reddit.com/r/pokemon/comments/7bjv8n/complete_list_of_pok%C3%A9mon_added_to_the_alolan/ Diana Lover (talk) 11:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC) So Energy X just removed the protection and here's a video from iStarlyTV about the new dex: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfTa0zDoCgk U can now add and fix the USUM page, Oddish! But sorry, no Alola Forms...Diana Lover (talk) 11:35, November 11, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:35, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Sprites Just a question, could you maybe categorize your images in the right category per generation? So, for the Silver sprites in this category and so on. Misch60 (talk) 19:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, let me explain it for you. If you click on the image, a screen will pop up and you can click the image title. Then you will go to the article of the image. You can either write the category at the bottom of the page, where it says Add category, or edit the page. In the classic editor mode, at the right, there will be a category section, where you can write the category best suited for the image in the bar where it says Add category. :I hope this helps. :Misch60 (talk) 19:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) moves i format .gif you need help? i offer to help you because update moves until recent generations have good dayBorjitasstoi 18:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Images When adding the new move image to the move page, please add the old one to the gallery. Also, it would be appreciated if you name your file name like *move name* VII and with spaces in the file name.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) TCG manga You do know you have to create a separate page for Sophocles to add those Pokémon from TCG? Energy ''X'' 10:04, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Image When you upload an image, please categorize it with Category:Generation II move images. Energy ''X'' 18:40, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :Good enough. Let me know if you have trouble with something. Energy ''X'' 19:12, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Edit Etymology and Origins aren't lists to add a bullet. Also, no need for extra spaces or blank lines, either. Here. Energy ''X'' 23:56, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Images From which manga series did you upload the images of Sophocles and his Pokémon (e.g. this)? Energy ''X'' 11:12, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :Well if you ever want to do that manga again, just to point out it has been translated. Here is the second chapter. Energy ''X'' 14:46, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, maybe you know, if the cards from the TCG manga are all the cards from the sets? E.g. Sophocles' Guzzlord is actually Guzzlord GX (Crimson Invasion) card? It's important to answer this, so we can plan ahead how to set articles up. Energy ''X'' 14:56, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :And chapter 1, since we are at it. Energy ''X'' 15:05, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::You assume I am the one that translated the manga, but I just look up and provide content for this place. Anyway, these cards, they are all from Sun and Moon: Crimson Invasion (and related packs)? In addition, it might also be wise to take pictures of cards themselves, not just the Pokémon that come out of the cards. Energy ''X'' 15:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, the card images have to be taken. How else would one, say, show a card of Lillie, if she does not appear as a character? The problem is what to do with the images of Pokémon that are not on cards. :::Also, please use the accented e, é, for words like Pokémon. Just copy-paste the letter to use it. Energy ''X'' 21:21, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Haven't you seen Sophocles (TCG manga) page? It's to make a card list of the deck. Energy ''X'' 22:21, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, by chance, do you know anything about the TCG manga from XY series, if not even earlier series? Energy ''X'' 22:23, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :It is meant to make a full list of which cards he played in battle. That layout is just a mock-up version; it has to be designed better. Hence why I am asking for a full list before continuing on creating more pages. Energy ''X'' 22:29, February 25, 2018 (UTC) That's not what I had in mind. The card images, scanned from manga chapters themselves, should be used. After that, they can be linked to the actual cards. Energy ''X'' 23:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) You uploaded the image to show the Pokémon, here. I was referring to simply cut out the card itself, here. Finally, the image would link (somehow) to its real-world TCG card, like "Grubbin (Crimson Invasion)" (or whatever the set is named). The details are not defined yet, but this is how it could work. Energy ''X'' 23:51, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Linking is easy, I'll show you that, don't worry so much about that. Although I'd need to have the articles to link first, and that's the problem about it. As for the image, remember - cards need to be shown. And how would you show, say, an Ultra Ball, which appears only as a card during battle? We have to remain consistent. Also, can you look up how long is that TCG XY manga, how many chapters does it have? Energy ''X'' 00:02, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Reply Well, the sites are interesting, but I don't know what should be done about them. Also, here is what I mean. If we had all the articles, you'd have to search through the articles to see if the artwork of the manga card is the same as the artwork of the real-world card and link it. Since we don't have the articles, you don't have to take care of that yet. Energy ''X'' 16:33, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Here's the other one. It does not look too bad, I say. Energy ''X'' 16:41, February 26, 2018 (UTC) In that case, just show the Pokémon. It looks fine. Just remember, if there is already an image of a card uploaded already, you don't have to upload it, unless it has a bigger resolution (or if you want to upload a .png and remove the .jpg equivalent). Energy ''X'' 15:06, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :Also, what is meant by the (Temporary) tag? Finally, please mind to categorize images. In this case, the category is Category:Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game! Sun & Moon Edition card images. Otherwise, you are doing great. Energy ''X'' 15:16, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Reply I don't think we need such an article. It's rare and is usually written on episode pages themselves. Energy ''X'' 22:13, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :That's hardly needed. At most times, it is somewhat obvious, more or less, either by the name or their origin. Maybe you could try just continuing on with what you started, referring to that TCG manga? Energy ''X'' 22:18, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::It's OK, it can wait. It's not a high-priority task to be done quickly, anyway. Energy ''X'' 22:28, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Also remember your signature i noticed you forgot it on his page, So you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 16:47, March 11, 2018 (UTC) I saw your double message And your welcome on the first one, As for the second i saw it and have deleted the inappropriate stuff he/she was doing and have also worned him/her that next time if he/she does it i plan to kick/ban him/her if he/she does post (anything) inappropriate in question or whatever the user was doing again okay? So you know i give out two worning's instead of our actual three worning count in detail. And my apologies if it bothered you, I'll keep a close eye on those type of user's if you want to help out there your always welcome to freely editor there as you wish if you wish too alright. : And who know's maybe i'll pull a few sting's and suprise you on there sense your skill's are great from here & elsewhere if you wish to contribute and extend your wiki communities, I'll give a suprise sense you informed me about that user okay so you know. : '' And thank you for informing me on Kitty i'll give you the suprise tomorrow because it's dark and i'm getting sleepish ok and i will talk with you tomorrow thanks for the message and talk with you later on in the morning or afternoon alright & I'm inactive.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:04, March 12, 2018 (UTC)'' Edits Have you considered that, sometimes, the quiz is right, even with multiple choices? Like here, if you also include resistances, then Venomoth is a better choice than Gastly for that question. Just saying that there is that resistance factor that can be included, so it's better to revise such "mistakes" once more. Energy ''X'' 23:01, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :The Pokémon Trainer's Choice segments are riddled with numerous ridiculous errors, such as the infamous "Arbok evolves into Seviper" one from one other episode. It said what the best choice is. And having two types resistance is better than having a one type resistance (not the case here I don't think but that's an example). PokémonGamer 00:59, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Diet Well that looks rather odd. Diet looks like a short section, and it cannot be applied to everywhere (what would one write what Mewtwo eats or something). If anything, it might be better to move that to Personality section. Energy ''X'' 16:53, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Neither of the other two admins are active at this time usually however I've cleared all that garbage in a quick amount of time after receiving a notice about it on my talk page. The user is indefinitely blocked as I'm not taking any chances. Afaik I've cleared everything he created out of the way. Please remind me if I missed anything. PokémonGamer 02:49, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Block I can't block people for their opinions. However, he was blocked infinitely for vandalism. Good riddance, too. Energy ''X'' 09:19, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome for that. (Additionally, ^The comment didn't even say they should be blocked for their own beliefs at all, just that the troll said that kind of stuff in their edits.) PokémonGamer 14:18, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::That user has been blocked for abusing multiple accounts. PokémonGamer 02:51, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: *As an image file upload. *Of course, the end-episode or Pokenchi preview vids that Energy X uploads aren't his YouTube uploads (nor do I even know if he has a Google account to be able to do so) *Follow the requirements and get voted for on the requests page. *Administrators can do this under the user's contributions page with a list of links. There are links for stuff like deleted contribs (also accessible as content mod) or block for administrators. The block menu asks for the length of the block, the reason optional and any minor details (like whether you'll let them comment on their talk page, for that FX user I did not; or whether you'll give them the autoblock to prevent them from abusing multiple accounts under the same IP, let them create an additional account while logged in by going to the create account page, etc.) *Only content mods or administrators can do this. Move your mouse under the arrow button and if you have any of those user groups, a button saying "Delete" (削除 for my selected language) will appear. It'll take you to a delete page menu where you can fill in the deletion reason in the box. PokémonGamer 19:52, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :I can only confirm what ThePokémonGamer wrote. For the Youtube videos, I just search every Wednesday and Sunday (sometimes) for the previews from other channels, which are actually links to those videos. Energy ''X'' 22:03, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Reply At least, unlike others that make that mistake, you replied. Just wondering, in what editor mode did you do (source or Visual)? Energy ''X'' 15:52, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :Looks like it. It causes more trouble than it should, to me. Energy ''X'' 16:26, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply I know that. He did post some pictures, which have been deleted, and was warned twice about it. Energy ''X'' 16:54, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Problem Can you describe more? Like is there a notification that says you can't view the page? Is the page blank? Something else? Energy ''X'' 18:52, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Odd indeed. Use to report this bug to the Staff. Energy ''X'' 19:09, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply Make a page that lists all cut info and split it into sections: Moves, Pokémon, Items etc. Although I think same should be applied to previous and next games, too. If I remember, there was a source that said Gen I Pokémon included a shark, a monkey and a deer-like creatures. Also, if there is an object that is implemented in the game but with a different effect, that should be written on existing pages, too. Like Sketch that is in the game, but the original effect replaced the opponent's move they used. But in those cases, you need to place references (description) Energy ''X'' 16:27, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Actually, here. The base is set. Energy ''X'' 16:53, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Image Well, which image do you want to upload? What's its name, and what's the name it shows that the image is uploaded in here? Energy ''X'' 14:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply But you did that already. Either way, if the name of the scrapped Pokémon is known already, you'd better name the image like that, too. Energy ''X'' 18:04, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply User blocked. As for the tables, you don't have to worry about that. The tables look fine; it is actually the class, wikitable, that applies that style. Orange/blue tables have article-table class. But you don't have to change that, since wikitable is a bit more professional and shows more tabular content, when there are more columns involved. The article-table is used more for design, like those episode/chapter tables. Energy ''X'' 22:56, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply He hasn't done anything wrong, yet. Besides, the blog is his opinion, and that's not a good reason to block someone. Energy ''X'' 21:16, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Beta There's no page for that yet, so feel free to add. Energy ''X'' 20:51, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello, TheWikiOddish. Since I could not find an already made category (as I could not find any image that was categorized) for the Gold and Silver cut content images of Pokémon that you uploaded, I took some time to create this. I have added some of the images to that category and the next time you upload some more of them, please add them under this category. Great work on your edits, btw. Silent Songbird (talk) 07:32, June 17, 2018 (UTC) :It's good to see that you have placed them in the right category. Great work. Silent Songbird (talk) 20:22, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Reply The things I see that are missing are locations and characters (along with few tidbits). But if that's not in the document, then the page is finished, I believe. So good job. Energy ''X'' 20:53, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Request Hey, WikiOddish Would you happen to have transparent background Crystal version .gif sprites for both shiny and non-shiny Pokémon? If yes, can you upload them on the Pokémon pages which don't have it already? Note that some of the images are bad as some of the parts of the image match with the background of the box because I tried to make the background transparent, which ended up removing all the white section of the image. Silent Songbird (talk) 13:31, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :That's strange. When I upload .gif sprites of Emerald, they remain unchanged. Do you edit the gif file before uploading it on the Wiki? Those files must be edited in each and every frame for them to work properly or else they turn to .png files and so, simply removing the background from a single frame might be the cause of the problem in that scenario. Secondly, the file name should end with '.gif', that is (name).gif and not (name).png . If you have got all of the things that I mentioned, I'm afraid to tell that I cannot think of any other way to help you. Images: http://prntscr.com/jxc640 http://prntscr.com/jxc5xg Silent Songbird (talk) 20:53, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Discord * If you have discord then join the pokemon wiki dsicord server, just wanted to share something with you : Saiftey (talk) 15:28, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Reply That's great to hear! I have all of the sprites (Gen I-IV) except for Crystal animated ones, so maybe we can work together to fill sprites on pages. Silent Songbird (talk) 15:53, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Edit Hello, TheWikiOddish. The SM sprites that you uploaded can be categorized under this category. Please make sure to categorize the images when you upload them. Silent Songbird (talk) 19:43, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, I'm currently hunting shiny cresselia, and I'm (again) hunting without a shiny charm, after that 8m going for shiny metagross so that way I have both shinys that I wanted that I didn't get in my first play trough due to data corruption from trying to trade them over Edit I am guessing that's the thing about visual editors. And is reason why certain editors make a mess with all those strange messy tables that are produced. It's for the best to switch to code editor, anyway. Energy ''X'' 15:40, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Happy Independence Day, TheWikiOddish! Silent Songbird (talk) 21:47, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Reply Thank you, it was a unique day. Energy ''X'' 21:54, July 11, 2018 (UTC)